B.Z.
B.Z. is the main antagonist in Santa Claus: The Movie. He is a greedy, selfish, sleazy and unscrupulous toy manufacturer who manipulates one of Santa's elves Patch to help him take over Christmas. He was portrayed by , who also played Lord John Whorfin in The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, Earl Talbot Blake in Ricochet, Eric Qualen in Cliffhanger, Arthur Mitchell in Dexter, Lord Farquaad in Shrek and Jean-Claude in Rugrats in Paris. Biography Not much is known about him except that he married his step niece Cornelia's aunt and then possibly adopted her when she died. Although it is unknown what happened to Cornelia's parents. B.Z. was first seen with his head of market research Dr. Eric Towzer in court and faces a shutdown of his company B.Z. Toys due to unsafe products including a flammable doll and a panda filled with broken glass and nails amongst it's stuffing. He is then approached by Patch who mistook store workers removing the items from the windows as being sold. Together they make lollipops powered by special feed that makes Santa's reindeer fly, he also gives Patch the materials he needs to build the Patchmobile so he can make his deliveries just like Santa. Even though B.Z. was reluctant at first for Patch giving away the items free, he saw this as an opportunity to rebuild his image, but he still had something selfish in mind. With Christmas being over, B.Z. gets more greedier when he announces "Christmas 2" for March 25, asking Patch to increase the reindeer flying formula and make candy canes before he heads back to the North Pole. B.Z. is telling Dr. Towzer how he has now beaten Santa Claus and will now be the new icon of Christmas. However an orphan named Joe and Cornelia overhear their conversation. But Joe accidently sneezes and gives their position away. B.Z. then captures Joe and ties him up in his toy factory basement. He later discovers from Dr. Towzer that the candy canes are unstable and will explode if in contact with heat. He decides to flee to Brazil and let Patch take the fall. However Cornelia hears their conversation and writes to Santa for help. Meanwhile Joe is rescued by Patch and thanks to the quick thinking of Cornelia and Santa, he and Joe are saved when the candy canes explode while they're driving to the North Pole in the Patchmobile. B.Z.'s crimes are uncovered when Cornelia calls the police. The police arrest Dr. Towzer and his chauffeur Grizzard and then attempt to arrest B.Z. as well, but he craftily eats some of the unstable candy canes in an attempt to fly out of his office, but ends up flying up high into the sky after eating too many. At the end of the film, B.Z., in spite of his pleas for help, is doomed to float off into the depths of space among the equally effected remains of the Patchmobile. As there is no air in space, it is assumed that he eventually suffocated and died. Quotes Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Polluters